fliplinestudiosfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Foroom 5
Foroom 5 is how Unikkorn (The room's builder) named room 5 of Forumula 143. Owners Unikkorn: The builder. Dogge15: The lead owner. ViperVenom HairSpree<3 ShrinePatcher100 Aquamint (Temporarily inactive) Day 1= Unikkorn: Who else plays Sky Hours 3? ShrinePatcher100: I do! But I can't get past the Fire Dragon part... ViperVenom: True... It's really hard but the part with the famous Swamp Washer is even harder... Dogge15: No it's not! It took me like 12 days to pass the dragon and only like 5 hours for the Swamp Washer! Unikkorn: Yeah... The dragon is WAY harder. Shoelacer: Yeah it was sssssssooooooooooo hhhhhhhaaaaarrrdddd. ''Unikkorn blocked Shoelacer for 2 Weeks'' Unikkorn: That's better. Dogge15: Sam, two days ago you said the dragon is the hardest thing in the world and you can't pass it. It took you 2 weeks to pass it and 2 days to pass the Swamp Washer but you call it harder? ViperVenom: No, you told me that you think that the dragon was suuper hard and then I told you that it was hard for me too, but I didn't say that I can't pass! Because I already did, and yesterday I passed the Swamp Washer. Unikkorn: Where's Lisa? Dogge15: You told me to block her 3 days ago because we discussed about her surprise party (Online, not Irl). Unikkorn: Yes, I know, we never even met irl. Whatever, everything is in place for Friday so just unblock her. Unikkorn: Never mind I'll do HairSpree<3: Did this block have something to do with may bday? Unikkorn: No, I blocked everyone because of the billion of sockpuppets incident that occured yesterday, and I unblocked every owner, every follower that I know. (I didn't block Non-followers) HairSpree<3:Hopefully you're not a liar. HairSpree<3: Btw, I finally passed the Swamp Washer in Sky Hours 3! Unikkorn: Do you think it was harder than the Fire Dragon (It was the one beforehand)? HairSpree<3: Idk. Maybe? The dragon took me longer, but maybe it's because I improved during it. ViperVenom: I'm also playing SH3! But I honestly think that the Swamp Washer is harder. ShrinePatcher100: Just so you'd know, I am still stucked on the dragon XD HairSpree<3: Whabout you Monica? Unikkorn: Honestly, the dragon was harder for me. Cody told me on my message wall that he also thinks so. Dogge15: Yep. |-|Day 2= Unikkorn: Hey guys! What do you think about my KCP19 entries? Mina!.jpg Elysia!.jpg Dan!.jpg I know they look pretty bad, and you know me as the "Character Design Pro" but I didn't have time and I'm moving, and I discovered it was released early only today. Btw, who did you submit? ShrinePatcher100: They look very good! And Mina looks just like the design you like. ViperVenom: Yeah, that's really good? But... What the viper is this jacket you put on Elysia? Unikkorn: Idk! Dogge15: Yeah they're cool, I'll download the photos of mine. ShrinePatcher100: And lisa is probably mia like always... Unikkorn: Yeah... You're not funny ShrinPatcher100: ;P Dogge15: My photos are on bpt and I can't convert them to jpg. Mon, I'm sending them to you on gmail. K? Unikkorn: I have SplashConverter, and it doesn't use bpt. Ask sam or tye. ShrinePatcher100: I also use SplashConverter, but I'm pretty sure Sam uses SPF Converter. ViperVenom: I do. Send it to me. ViperVenom: I can't, file is too big. Dogge15: Yeah bpts are always super heavy. Dogge15: I know Lisa also uses SplashConverter, but will it be dumb if I will ask what does Klo use? He might be inactive on Foroom 5, but he is very active on Forumula! Unikkorn: I asked him on his wall, he also uses SPF. Dogge15: Should I download Ciraon just for it? ShrinePatcher100: You mean buy? Ciraon costs like 20 bucks or something. Dogge15: Why did I type Ciraon?! I meand Pepos. And btw, I am going to buy Ciraon soon because I'm using a lot of vhq videos. ViperVenom: File converters are pretty heavy and take a long time to download. In one word, send them to mon's dad because he has Ciraon. Unikkorn: Uhhh... No!!! Why would you do this? Dogge15: I know these photos are really unimportant but lpleeaasee Unikkorn: Whatever. But send it to him on THSLR, because if it was too heavy it won't get attached. Dogge15: Yay thx Dogge15: Here they are: Hans!.jpg Ned!.jpg Aruna.jpg Unikkorn: Why were they downloaded as bpts in the first place? ShrinePatcher100: Hans: Maybe a bit too basic and sauced up. I don't think the black pants make any sense. Ned: Good and vigil. Maybe too green and not original enough. Aruna: Even though it's very shoved up to me, I still like it. The combination of azure and peach might be not original at all, but it tells us that it is popular and loved among FS fans. Am out Unikkorn: Sauced up?! Vigil?!! Very shoved up?!!!! Any sense in here? And Cody what about my question? Dogge15: I didn't download them through the Flipline website. My computer (Gust Sonic 3) already stopped supporting flash, so I submitted and downloaded through an illegal website that uses an illegal version of flash (obviously unofficial and they made it, it just kinda makes computers that don't support flash support flash on browsers that sup... I'll stop) and because it isn't really flash, every time you want to download an image, even png, you download it as bpt. It's because instead of making this flash "version" able to download files, they installed applications such as DPO so if it's a photo: bpt; a video: bvt; an audio: bat. Just so you'd know, read this part again: (makes computers that don't support flash support flash on browsers that sup...). It is called "Konaz Flash" and you can download it through Konaz, where you also play. Oh, and Tye, what about your entries? ShrinePatcher100: I've only submitted one yet, and it's a surprise. ViperVenom: I also wanna surprise you guys. HairSpree<3: I'm back!!! On my car. My boyfriend takes me to the movies to watch "Zombies Lair: Lane 1" because it's almost a year old and lain 2 is coming soon, so he forces me watching it. I watched the trailer, looks cool. ShrinePatcher100:LOOKS cool?! Zombies Lair: Lane 1 is the best movie ever! And you know I take it seriously because I capitalized the its name. HairSpree<3: I'll send you my entrie when I'kk be back. Unikkorn: Who wanna play DaZe (Forum vers.)? ShrinePatcher100: Me ViperVenom: I'll play Dogge15: Me Unikkorn: K, everyone stars with 3 potions, 3 elixirs, 3 Dragon Essences and 5 cards: 2 Direct spells, 1 double spell, 1 deathcone and one lucky wheel spin. I'll stream myself right now so you know I'm not cheating with the wheel or card pile. Let's start! Unikkorn: I draw a direct spell on tye (90/100%<3) ShrinePatcher100: I draw a direct spell on mon (90/100%<3) ViperVenom: I draw a direct spell on mon (80/100%<3) Dogge15: I'm doing that just do you'd get dazed. I draw a spell on mon (70/100%<3). ~Dazed!~ -10 (60/100%<3) Unikkorn: Seriously?! I draw a wheel spin. Unikkorn: Pull 2 cards. I'm going to the pile website. Unikkorn: A pile of bags, a wheel spin. ShrinePatcher100: I'll also spin the wheel. Unikkorn: Trade all of your deathcones with deathnuts. -1 Deathcone, +1 Deathnuts ViperVenom: Seriously?! I'll spin it too. Unikkorn: Pull a card and spin again. Unikkorn: Deathcone, take back your spin card. Dogge15: This is the part where we all spin. And yeah I do too. Unikkorn: Draw a card. Unikkorn: Pile of bags. Let's continue later! Category:Forumula 143